Cheerleaders
by IvvyLG14
Summary: Ser porrista, es complicado ven y visita a Lucy en su mundo y lee los retos y confrontaciones que tendrá porque aunque no lo parezca ella es una chica problemática..¿Mal Summary ? Pasen y lean... Cap 4 Up- Intentando Concentrarse (Parte 1) :3 ... -Nalu - Nalu xD
1. Prólogo

Hola Minna! Hoy vengo con una nueva historia loca de mi hermosa imaginación que espero les guste pues por el momento es solo una idea vaga, según el apoyo la continuare :3 elijan ustedes...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Solo la trama de esta xD

* * *

**~Cheerleaders~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Prologó~**_

Hola...Soy Lucy Heartfilia.

Ser porrista mi más grande sueño.. Si todo perfecto excepto por el hecho que es casi imposible para alguien como yo estar allí. El mundo de las /los porristas va más allá de lo que todos piensan. No es solo popularidad para entrar…Se necesita mucho más…Técnicas, Determinación, Entrenamiento, Lograr lo propuesto.

Yo creí tener lo necesario, incluso ellos me aceptaron, pero no…Yo era becada y no lo sabían, normalmente no importaría creo yo…Pero cuando lo supieron… Me echaron. Justo el día que "ingresaba oficialmente". Fueron lo suficiente "Corteses" y me explicaron que en las porristas de Fairy Hills no había lugar para "Alguien pobre y sin talento".

Así que me fui…No pertenecía a ese grupo de porristas, eran demasiado para mi… o yo lo era para ellas…Vague durante mucho tiempo, mejore mis saltos, me convertí en la mejor porrista posible, siempre…de escondidas. En la Academia admitieron a un nuevo grupo de porristas llamadas "Fairy Black", el cual por empezar solo tenia 2 miembros…Realmente me lo plantee, si deseaba ser verdaderamente conocida tenia que ingresar a un grupo de porristas.

Esta era mi oportunidad, así que audicione. Pase perfectamente bien. Se podría decir incluso que la audición era sencilla y fácil de pasar solo hacer un slip y una vuelta de estrella. Y efectivamente eso era fácil. Solo unas 7 chicas lograron pasarlo además de mí. Con la capitaná y co-capitaná, éramos 10 chicas porristas.

2 de ellas por obvias razones tenían que ser buenas porristas y las demás pues vi que casi la mayoría tuvo problemas con la prueba. Por lo que no me hice a la idea de que tan buenas fueron todas, pero aquí estaban, Mi grupo de porristas.

El inicio de mi camino hacia el éxito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pues aquí esta el prologó ¿Que les pareció? ¿Continuo o no la historia? Saludos ...Espero sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews.

¡Se despide Ivvy-Chan ! ^w^/


	2. Cap 1-Espías

Hola Minna! Hoy vengo con la continuación de esta loca historia...

Gracias por los Favoritos y Seguidores de esta historia..

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Solo la trama de esta xD

* * *

**~Cheerleaders~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Cap 1- Espías ~**_

En el día 2, cada una fue puesta en los lugares según sus capacidades como porrista... Yo la siguiente al mando después de la co-capitana...Eso es algo bueno creo, La capitana se llama Juvia, la co-capitana se llama Lisanna. y luego sigo yo... Están otras chicas que no son tan buenas como porristas, ni tan problemáticas como yo.

¿Yo problemática? Pues si soy problemática pues odio lo que se anda diciendo de mi solo por entrar y salir de las Fairy Hills... Ellas no merecen mi atención pero que le vamos a hacer ... Si quieren demostrar su superioridad adelante. Les mostrare quien manda.

**-¡Hola Lucy!-**

**-¡Hola Cana!-**

Cana es una compañera porrista que bebe demasiado y se comporta de manera rebelde, estuvo en el Reformatorio, pero su padre Gildarts la sacó y actualmente vive al cuidado de el no muy responsable Laxus.

Los uniformes no se habían diseñado y me pidieron que me encargara de el diseño y no pude negarme así que .. he me aquí dibujando los posibles trajes que ocuparemos-Suspire cansada, es tan estresante.

El primero era con una falda negra plisada con varios pliegues grises con rayas grises al final. También la blusa estilo porrista color negro, si ¿Porque negro?, pues amo el negro además el grupo es de "_Hadas negras",_ **"Fairy Black"**, Así que ¿Porque no?.

Luego pensé en otros posibles colores, como blanco o gris..pero al final nos decidimos (digo decidimos porque hubo votación) por el negro.

**-¡Wow! ¡Lucy-San tus diseños son excelentes!- **Dijo la capitana del equipo con estrellitas en los ojos.

**- Elegiremos por votación- **Saltó de alegría.

Si como no...El negro...Desde que me echaron de Fairy Hills cuyos colores de uniforme son el rojo y amarillo. (si los típicos y feos) He usado solo ropa negra o blanca siempre colores neutros pues, de alguna manera los otros colores me recordaban a ellos.

Si pues Juvia era una capitana con gustos extraños pero era alguien genial como persona. Lisanna por otra parte, no es que tuviese algo contra de ella, pero la forma en la que me mira me causa inseguridad y aveces incluso me daba escalofríos. Su mirada seria y constante sobre mi. Mientras que con las demás sonreía y era alguien muy agradable.

**-Bien hemos elegido el diseño de nuestro uniforme, Le pediremos al Consejo escolar la ayuda necesaria para comprar los uniformes- **Sonrió con entusiasmo nuestra capitana.

**-Si ella es capaz de guiarnos- **Pensé

**-Solo requerirá un poco de ayuda pero...estaremos bien-** Sonreí a mis pensamientos, el éxito tal vez estuviera lejano pero no importaba tenia un excelente equipo de 9 porristas. Era un inicio.

**-Déjenmelo a mi, yo tengo influencias- **Chillo Cana otra vez borracha.

**-Cana-San...¿Haz bebido de nuevo?-** Pregunto Juvia en un suspiro.

**-No...Juvia señora si señora-** Juvia no sonrió con ese comentario siguió mirándola de manera seria

**- OK..si he bebido pero solo una botella o 3..-** Dijo riéndose.

**-Cana-San... Ve a enfermería...Lucy-San, ¿podrías hacerte cargo del calentamiento mientras Lisanna-San y Juvia van a dirección?**- Me pregunto yo solo asentí

**-¿Laki-San podrías ayudar a Cana-San a llegar a la enfermería sin perderse?-**

**-Si capitana, no hay problema-** Contesto la peli-morada, no me se muy bien su nombre, nunca e sido buena en eso.

Tras que ellas se fueran a el consejos y la chica ayudara a Cana a llegar a enfermería, yo me quede a cargo, Empezamos los calentamientos.

**-Bueno chicas...Empezemos con las piernas- **Dije mientras me sentaba en el piso con las piernas rectas al frente y mis dedos mirando al techo, luego me incline hacia el frente, tome mis dedos y los jalé hacia mi cuerpo.

Habían unas chicas de Fairy Hills rodeando el Salón de usos múltiples, estaban espiándonos claramente, pues eramos "la competencia", de hecho era así...O sería si llegábamos al Daimatou enbu.

Se "escondían" debajo de las gradas de los expectantes (publico).

Yo seguía guiando el calentamiento, Con mis manos tocando la punta de mis pies sin doblar las rodillas, mientras las observaba de reojo.

**-Sigan chicas...Tengo algo que hacer-** Dije y me aleje, mientras ellas seguían calentando.

Corrí hacia las chicas las cuales querían alejarse, puesto que me vieron ir hacia ellas.

**-¿Con que así es como trabajan?¿Espiando para "ser mejores"?- **Pregunte irónicamente

**-Si...lo dice una pobretona becada que no pudo con la carga de Fairy Hills-** Me dijo con burla una de ellas.

**-Si como sea idiota...-** Le dije con voz hiriente **-De todas ustedes ¿Quien esta a cargo?-** Pregunte.

**-Ninguna...-** Dijo una albina, la cual reconocí de mi clase de diseño, era Yukino.

**-Alguna debe de mandarlas, o incluso asegurarse que el espionaje salga bien-** Dije y al ver que no cooperaban seguí. **-¿Quien es la líder?-** Volví a preguntar.

**-Soy yo..-** Dijo otra chica esta vez pelirroja.

**- Me llamo Flare-** Me dijo y me sonrió burlonamente **-¿Porque preguntabas por mi rubitaaa...?-**

**-Bueno pelirroja pues queria proponer a la líder algo-** Dije sonriendo.

**-¿Enserio..?-** Sonrió con burla **-¿EL que?-**

**-Un reto...En lo que tu seas mejor tu elijes-**Dije sacando mi primera carta baja la manga.

**-Vueltas de estrellas con final original cada una-**Dijo ella muy confiada.

**-Acepto..¿Aceptas?-**Le desafié.

**-Claro esta...Es lo que mejor se me da...¿no te dijeron que no jugaras con fuego rubitaaa..?-**Me dijo burlándose de nuevo.

**-No..¿y a ti?-** le rebatí. **-Si yo gano...Nos dejaras en paz, y no nos espiaras nunca más.-**

**-Ja...Hecho-**Dijo sin pensárselo 2 veces **-¿Y si yo gano?- **Me pregunto con malicia en la voz.

**-Elige tu premio- **Dije también confiada.

**-Tu rubita seras mi sirvienta por una semana-** Dijo ella feliz.

**-Acepto- **Le dije.

Y allí empezó mi pelea del día, la primera como una _**"Fairy Black..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*** Namine Drawing:** Gracias me alegro que te parezca interesante. Pues veras como ella va conociendo a sus compañeras y conoce otras personas más y aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo :3.

*** TheHinata:** *w* e Aquí la conti *w* Espero que te guste.

***Sore-Chan:** Pues la venganza la veras, solo que la hará poco a poco, Buajaja...Y bueno solo diré que La mejor venganza es cuando afectas al oponente en donde más le duele. :3

* * *

Pues aquí esta el Cap 1 ¿Que les pareció? ¿Quién ganara la pelea? Siguiente cap: - _**La ganadora es...-**_

Saludos ...Espero sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews.

¡Se despide con entusiasmo Ivvy-Chan ! ^w^/ Acepto sugerencias o ideas que quieran darme.


	3. Cap 2-La ganadora es

Hola Minna! Hoy vengo con la continuación de esta loca historia...

Gracias por los Favoritos y Seguidores de esta historia..

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Solo la trama de esta xD

* * *

_**~Cap anterior~**_

_**-Si yo gano...Nos dejaras en paz, y no nos espiaras nunca más.-**_

_**-Ja...Hecho-**Dijo sin pensárselo 2 veces **-¿Y si yo gano?- **Me pregunto con malicia en la voz._

_**-Elige tu premio- **Dije también confiada._

_**-Tu rubita seras mi sirvienta por una semana-** Dijo ella feliz._

_**-Acepto- **Le dije._

_Y allí empezó mi pelea del día..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Cheerleaders~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Cap 2- La ganadora es... ~**_

_~Lucy Pov~_

**-Yo empiezo-** Dijo la pelirroja totalmente feliz.

Mis compañeras de equipo pararon con los calentamientos, y se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea. Nos movimos hacia la cancha, llegaron unas cuantas más del grupo Fairy Hills, aunque solo para observar.

**-Claro-** Dije con simpleza.

Ella confiada de su victoria, hizo 6 vueltas de estrella con un ***Split **perfecto al final.

**-Fácil-** Pensé, claro no era simple pero podía vencerla, ella claramente era una principiante.

**-Me toca-** Dije con aires de superioridad, pues quería conseguir mi objetivo.

Hice 7 vueltas de estrella y finalice con ***Un Salto doble.** si me preguntan Casi Perfecto, pues casi me lastimo, pero nadie excepto un experto total lo notara.

**-Creo..Pelirroja..¡Que yo gane!-** Le dije tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Me fue imposible pero al menos no dije lo que pensaba.

**-Pero...Como...tu rubia...¡Te echaron!-** Exclamó , si le afecto.

**-El hecho que me echaran no significa que no puedo-** Le dije enojada.

**-Pero...Hiciste..¿cómo?-** Seguía sin poder creerlo la pelirroja.

**-Bueno hiciste una apuesta...-C-U-M-P-L-E-L-A-** Le exigí.

**-Esta bien...pero esto no se quedara así rubita, algún día me vengare.-** Dijo y se marcho junto con sus seguidoras sin protestar.

Algunas alumnas que pasaban por el Salón de Usos múltiples vieron la pelea. Se podría decir que esta beneficio en alguna forma al grupo...

**-¡Wow!-** Exclamó una chica de baja estatura peli-azul, la cual se me hacia conocida pero no le preste atención. **-Eres una excelente porrista...¿Quieres ser mi Sempai...?-**

**-Etto..-** Me sonroje por el cumplido y por el hecho que nadie nunca me había elogiado, mucho menos pedirme que fuera su Sempai **- Supongo..que podría enseñarte lo básico...y bueno Tal vez quieras entrar a Fairy Black-**

**-Hai-** Dijo sonriente **-Pero no creo poder pasar la prueba...por eso le pido ayuda...Sempai-**

**-Eh... Ok.. Pero... ¿Como te llamas?-**Pregunte con suma curiosidad.

**-Levy..un gusto conocerte...Etto-**

**-Lucy...me llamo Lucy-**Le dije pues vi la mirada de confusión que estaba en su rostro.**- Mucho gusto Levy-Chan.-**

**-Etto igual, Lucy-Chan...¿Puedo llamarte Lu-Chan?**- Me pregunto feliz.

**-Claro Levy-** dije feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~General Pov~_

**~En el consejo estudiantil~**

**-Muy bien daremos los fondos para sus uniformes**-dijo una chica de pelo color escarlata.

**-Gracias Erza-San...**-Dijo Juvia.

**-Me entere que tienes a Lucy, la ex-porrista de las Fairy Hills.**-dijo Erza.

**-Pues si..ella es la co-cocapitana.**-Dijo Juvia sonriente.

**-Vah..no es la gran cosa...Cualquiera de nosotras pudo entrar, solo que, bueno no tenemos el poder para entrar.**-Dijo Lisanna poniendo cara de enojo.

**-Bueno te dejamos Erza-San..tenemos cosas que hacer**-Dijo la peliazul.

**-Nos vemos Chicas**-Dijo Erza -**¿Que le pasa a Lisanna? Esta actuando raro.-**

**-Hola mi amor..**-Dijo un peli azul con un extraño tatuaje.

**-Je..Jellal**-Dijo nerviosa la peli-escarlata y se sonrojo.- **¿Cómo te fue con los jugadores de Fútbol americano?¿Aceptaron tu propuesta?-**

**-Si...Estarán más tiempo con las porristas, No solo de Fairy Hills, Conseguí que estuvieran también con las de Fairy Black.-**Dijo sonriente.

**~Jugadores de Fútbol americano~**

**-¡Hey Flamitas!-** Grito un pelinegro que estaba ¡Sin camisa! (Si claro poner puntos de exclamación para que parezca como si de verdad eso pudiera sorprenderlos.)**- ¿Que queria Jellal contigo?-**

**-¡A Quien le dices Flamitas Princesa de Hielo!-**Dijo enojado el pelirosa.

**-Pues a ti, cerebro de Carbón-**Dijo el Nudista (ok no .-.)

**-YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS-** Grito Gajeel **-Natsu Salamander, el nudista Gray te hizo una pregunta de la cual sinceramente quisiera saber su respuesta-**

**-Pues queria que estuviéramos más tiempo con las porristas, estar en sus practicas, y ellas en las nuestras, claro que no tan así como parece, Más bien como una distracción- **Dijo el serio, pues en las peleas y en el Fútbol el pensaba con detenimiento.

**-¿Y que le dijiste?-** Pregunto un pervertido de Bickslow.

**-Que no...eso iba a ser una distracción para nosotros, no podríamos practicar y perderíamos practicas por verlas distraerse con nosotros- **Dijo el con tono serio, luego suspiro y rápidamente siguió hablando **-Pero luego ..pues me convenció diciendo que tal vez podíamos ver ...A bueno a chicas sexys practicando y nos motiváramos para ganar más juegos y que tal vez...Podíamos hacer cosas pervertidas a espaldas del Director Makarov con aprobación del Consejo Estudiantil-**

**-Jajaj TOMA ESO Erza- **Dijo Feliz.

**-¡CON APROBACIÓN!-** Gritaron todos los jugadores al unisolo.

Natsu solo asintió orgulloso del trato que hizo.

**-Gee Hee...-** Rió Gajeel **-Me divertiré-**

**-Todos lo haremos Gajeel-** Dijo feliz Natsu.

**-¡Oi..Natsu! ¿Eso significa que por fin iras por alguna chica?-** Pregunto Gray.

**-Pues no lo se...Creo-** Dijo sonriendo, mostrando su encantador (y jodidamente sexy) hoyuelo.

**-Jajaja bueno, Mira allí hay una chica que te esta mirando mucho-** Señalo el pelinegro.

**-¿Eh?-** Pregunto este mientras miraba a la misma dirección del pelinegro **-¿Es porrista...?-**

**-¿Tiene que ser porrista para que te guste?-** Pregunto el nudista incrédulo.

**-Es que no es eso... solo que no parece ser como realmente aparenta-** Dijo el pelirosado.

**-¿Que acaso eres supersticioso? ¿O no te da buena vibra?-**Pregunto Gajeel en tono de Burla **-Vamos Salamander, por favor hace unos minutos dijiste que irías por una chica, ¿Porque no esa?-**

**-Porque no...Simplemente, no...-** Dijo pensativo "Salamander"

**-Esa chica definitivamente es una porrista. ¿Me pregunto si las demás serán iguales a ella?-** Pensó el pelirosado

La chica se acerco poco a poco a donde Natsu estaba, era una preciosura, y cualquiera en su posición, no habría dudado en ir por ella, pero el no, el era diferente. El simplemente no podía darle su corazón a cualquier persona, Es lo que Igneel le había enseñado antes de morir, El iba a cumplir con eso.

**-Hola-** Sonrió "tímidamente" y con un sonrojo en las mejillas una chica oji-azul.

**-Hola-** le dijo sin mucho animo Natsu, el ya se sabia el tipo truco de coqueteo que utilizaban ese tipo de chicas, Falsas hasta lo más profundo de su ser, fingían su inocencia, gustos y otros sentimientos poniendo una mascara que "según ellas" no se podía traspasar o descubrir.

**-Etto...¿Eres Natsu Dragneel?-**Pregunto ella.

**-Si..soy yo-**Dijo sin mucha felicidad **-¿Porque?-**Le dijo en un tono frió.

**-Pues veras...Yo... ¿Tengo que cumplir un reto, me ayudarías a cumplirlo?-**Pregunto fingiendo "ojitos de cordero degollado".

**-No-** le respondió indiferente, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¡MALDITO NATSU! Pero yo te conseguiré, Lo haré, porque yo necesito tener todo lo que ella quiera tener, y sin duda tu eres lo que ella quisiera. SERAS MIO..-** Dijo la chica "acosadora de Natsu".

.

.

.

* * *

*Un Salto doble:**Éste es el nombre para cuando uno realiza cualquier salto dos veces en una fila.**

*Split: **es una posición física en la cual las piernas están alineadas (son _colineales_) una con la otra y están extendidas en direcciones opuestas formando entre ellas un ángulo de 180º**

* * *

*Namine Drawing: Pues al final si fue Lucy, aunque creo que la pelea no fue tan genial como me la había imaginado pero no podía plasmarla. Sobre tu pregunta..Nah...Nunca...Natsu...pues para dar celos pondré a alguien más pero no sera ella. Saludos y besos gracias por tu review.

* Sore-Chan: Muchas gracias xD , Bueno sii..jeje se que también quieren Gruvia y todo eso..pero voy por partes, todo forma parte de un todo y espero que ese todo te guste, Saludos y gracias por tu review.

*Sakura: Me alegro que te gustase, y si la venganza vendrá...es por partes...Ya obtuvo un porcentaje, tal vez mínimo pero ya veras resultados, Saludos y gracias por tu review.

* * *

Pues aquí esta el Cap 2 ¿Que les pareció? ¿Quién es la extraña acosadora? ¿Como Natsu encontrara a la chica por la que "ira"? Siguiente cap: - _**Tempestad en un día soleado-**_

_**Aunque tal vez lo cambie...depende de como se desarrolle este en mi mente.**_

Saludos ...Espero sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews.

¡Se despide con entusiasmo Ivvy-Chan ! ^w^/ Acepto sugerencias o ideas que quieran darme.


	4. Cap 3-Un Día de Locos

Hola Minna! Hoy vengo con la continuación de esta loca historia...Aunque un poco tarde si quieren saber mis escusas están al final del cap.

Gracias por los Favoritos y Seguidores de esta historia..

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Solo la trama de esta xD

* * *

**_~Cap Anterior~_**

_**-Me entere que tienes a Lucy, la ex-porrista de las Fairy Hills.**-dijo Erza._

_**-Pues si..ella es la co-cocapitana.**-Dijo Juvia sonriente._

_**-Vah..no es la gran cosa...Cualquiera de nosotras pudo entrar, solo que, bueno no tenemos el poder para entrar.**-Dijo Lisanna poniendo cara de enojo._

_**-Bueno te dejamos Erza-San..tenemos cosas que hacer**-Dijo la peliazul._

_**-Nos vemos Chicas**-Dijo Erza -**¿Que le pasa a Lisanna? Esta actuando raro.-**_

_**.**_

_******-¡MALDITO NATSU! Pero yo te conseguiré, Lo haré, porque yo necesito tener todo lo que ella quiera tener, y sin duda tu eres lo que ella quisiera. SERAS MIO..-** Dijo la chica "acosadora de Natsu"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Cheerleaders~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Cap 3 - Un día de Locos ~**_

_~Lucy Pov~_

Si desde ya hace un tiempo les exprese mi inseguridad ante Lisanna puesto que como les había dicho me ponía la piel de gallina, pero nunca imagine que nos haría lo que nos hizo esta tarde. Si...Nos puesto que fue a Fairy Black que desprecio.

**_~Flash Back~_**

Estábamos en nuestra primera practica utilizando los uniformes oficiales. Cuando...

**-Lisanna-San llegas tarde a la practica... Y con otro uniforme-**Dijo perdiendo cada vez mas el entusiasmo en su voz nuestra capitana.

**-Llevo puesto el uniforme .Llevo el de mi equipo Fairy...-**

**-Hills-**Complete por Lisanna.

Tras eso salió un grupo pequeño, de las mejores porristas de Fairy Hills.

**-Bueno si para que vean que no solo tu pudiste entrar a Fairy Hills. Todas te admiran por eso, pero bueno...Jajaja-**Lisanna se burlo y su "Séquito" también lo hizo.

**-Lisanna-San...-**Juvia aun estaba atónita**- Juvia cree que lo que usted esta diciendo es un mal chiste-(broma)**

**-Deja de referirte a ti misma en tercera persona Juvia. Creo que tal vez así por fin alguien desee ser tu amiga-** Dijo con desprecio Lisanna.

**-LARGO DE AQUÍ LISANNA-** Sentencie con un aura sombría a mi alrededor.

**-Ja...Lo siento, bueno en realidad no. ESTE ES EL LUGAR DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LAS FAIRY HILLS-** Dijo ella.

**-CLARO QUE NO. Este es nuestro lugar de entrenamiento. No finjas que no lo sabías así que Lárgate de una buena vez, y llévate a tus Marionetas contigo-** Le dije Con cansancio.

**-Porque tan enojada Lu..Cy-** me dijo también con la mirada sombría.

**-VETE.-**

**-JA, ERES IDIOTA SI CREES QUE TE HARÉ CASO.-**

**-¿A ENSERIO? Pues simple, te...-**

La pelea fue interrumpida por el grupo de los jugadores de Fútbol americano.

**-Oi...¿Quien es la capitana del grupo?-**Pregunto un pelinegro, el cual...Estaba...sin camisa... O.O

**-Y-Yo..-** Tartamudeo Juvia.

**-Oi...pero ..¿son dos grupos de porristas?-** Pregunto otro pelinegro pero este estaba totalmente vestido solo que tenia Pircings en la cara.

**-Pues si...Somos de Fairy Hills-** Dijo Arrogante Lisanna.

**-A...es del equipo con el que Flamas iba a hablar...-**Dijo pensativo el pelinegro.

**-¿Etto..por flamas se refieren a ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!? -**Pregunto Lisanna expectante.

**-Si, ¿Eres otra de las admiradoras frustradas de Salamander?-**pregunto el de pelo largo.

**-Eh!-** grito frustrada Lisanna o si ese de Pircings sera mi amigo.

**-Como sea, que es lo que quieren-**Dije mientras Juvia murmuraba cosas como el príncipe de Juvia es tan genial amo a pelinegro-Sama, y cosas que no entendía.

**-Queremos establecer horarios sobre la colaboración de las porristas en los entrenamientos de los jugadores de Fútbol americano-** Dijo un chico en la multitud, aunque realmente su voz tenia un toque de peligro y seducción.

**-Y quien les dijo que colaboraremos-**Dije con voz desafiante, ok tal vez si me encanta pelear y llevar la contraria pero en este instituto es eso o ser pisoteada prefiero ser testaruda.

**-No necesitamos aprobación-** Dijo el pelirrosado saliendo de las sombras.

**-¡O DIOS!-** Chilló la perra de Lisanna **- ¡ERES NATSU DRAGNEEL!-**

**-¿Te conozco?-** pregunto el pelirrosado con aires de superioridad. Bueno siempre y cuando se trata de ver que Lisanna se humille sola yo me apunto.

**-N-No-** dijo tartamudeando, dios es tan genial.

**-A ok-** Dijo ignorándola. Al parecer esperaba mi respuesta

**-No hemos dicho que si así que no pueden decidir por nosotras-** Dije respondiendole lo primero que pensé.

**-Ja por supuesto Rubita-** Dijo o si es tu muerte pelo de algodón.

**-Ja si como si yo soy el algodón de azúcar aquí-** Dije hiriéndolo.

**-Auch, eso dolió-** Me dijo con diversión.

**-JAJAJA Buena esa, desde ahora ya no sera Flamitas, seras Algodón de azúcar, JAJAJA-** se rió el nudista.

**-¿Qué dijiste princesa de Hielo?-** Le pregunto el pelirrosado con un aura negra alrededor.

**-Etto Jellal,-**Dijo el de pircings.

**-Jellal-Kun...¿nos puede explicar esto?-**Le pregunto Juvia ya recuperada de sus fantasías.

**-El consejo estudiantil aprobó la participación de los jugadores de Fútbol, junto con los 2 equipos de porristas a partir de esta fecha, El grupo o persona que no acate lo firmado, sera expulsado del equipo.-** Dijo de manera seria.

**-Pero...No pueden..-**iba a quejarme pero no me dejo.

**-Podrán hacer lo que deseen en el tiempo asignado de convivencia siempre y cuando sea en los lugares de practica a los cuales solo los participantes tengan acceso, el consejo no se encargara de eso, es decisión de cada persona, pero el cumplimiento de la convivencia estará vigilado por el consejo-** Dijo sonriendole al puto algodón de azúcar.

**-¿Jellal-Kun , acaso Erza-San sabe de esto?-** pregunto inocentemente Juvia.

**-Claro que no, si ella..-**Fui interrumpida por Erza.

**-Si...estoy al tanto Juvia, Y lo apruebo solo que usen ¡PROTECCIÓN!-**Grito ella muy sonrojada.

**-¡ERZA!-** Grite en tono de preocupación, si ella apoyaba esa idea no íbamos a estar protegidas.

**-¡Lucy...! No veo porque actúas así-** Dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el pelo de algodón y el nudista dejaron de pelear.

**-¿No sera que me tienes miedo rubita?-** Dijo el. Oh si Erza no protegía la castidad de todas YO SI LO HARÍA.

**-Miedo de que...¿De ti?, no me jodas-** Le dije retándolo. Ok si amo pelear si soy problemática pero a la mierda así me gusta ser.

**-¿Lucy..-san?-** Dijo Juvia sin entender bien, nunca he mostrado mi lado "violento" ante nadie pero yo protegeré la castidad de todas.

-**Lucy no hay nada que puedas cambiar, lo siento, pero deben cumplirlo, No puedo evadir lo que el director Makarov y Jellal dijeron.-**Dijo ella asintiendo con la boca con una sonrisa.

**-Tal vez tenemos que convivir Erza...PERO YO PERSONALMENTE ME ENCARGARE QUE NINGUNA MIEMBRO DE FAIRY BLACK PIERDA SU CASTIDAD A MANOS DE ESTOS...-**Dije enojada.

**-¿Podras tu sola?-** Pregunto con burla el maldito ojos verde jade y ...¿DESDE CUANDO ME FIJO EN EL?

**-¡Claro!-** Dije con furia y enojo.

**-Bueno Lucy si es tu decisión, no hare nada para impedirte que actues así, solo que las dejes hacer lo que deseen, si ellos se pasan puedes actuar, si no ESTA PROHIBIDO.-** Dijo con mi misma aura Aterradora.

**-ERZA-**

**-LUCY...ENSERIO-**

**-PERO-**

**-SE DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ, PERO EL HECHO QUE ME GANARAS UNA VEZ NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAS TU SOLA CON TODAS.-**Grito Erza y a pelo teñido se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

**-Ella...¿Te gano?-** Preguntó Natsu.

**-Si.. se que tu casi lo haces pero ella si lo hizo-** Sonrió **- Después de todo nuestra Tía Polyushka nos dio el mismo entrenamiento en Tae Kwon do.-**

**-A...Pero debes admitir que Natsu al pelear contigo acababa de ser lastimado por Gildarts por lo tanto no cuenta.- **Dijo Jellal

**-Bueno el hecho que mi viejo casi lo deja muerto y aun así casi te gana, quizás sea mejor que tu-**Dijo Cana.

A lo cual Erza Asintió **- Hai, el podría ganarme, pero si se pusiera serio alguna vez-**

**-¿Crees que le podría ganar a la rubia?-** Pregunto pelo teñido.

**-Ya quisieras pelo teñid..-** Erza me interrumpió.

**-Claro, pero ya te dije si te pones serio, y si tienes una verdadera razón para luchar-** Dijo ella orgullosa como si a un hijo le hablase.

**-¡Erza!-** chillé enojada.

**-¡LUCY YA VASTA DE QUEJAS!-** Dijo enojada **- Has lo que quieras pero ya te dije, y ya váyanse que la convivencia empieza mañana.-**

_Dijo y así todos nos retiramos pues sonó el timbre._

**_._**

_~General Pov~_

**~Jugadores de Fútbol americano~**

**-Natsu, Vi como te peleabas con la rubia, ¿Vas por ella? **-Pregunto el nudista.

**-Pues no voy por nadie, aun aunque el objetivo ya esta-** Sonrió picaramente el pelirrosado.

**-Ya Salamander, Admite de una buena vez que la testaruda de la coneja te gusto-**Dijo Gajeel.

**-¿Coneja?-** Pregunto extrañado Natsu.

**-Si la coneja, la Rubia.-** A natsu le corrió una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

**-Sabes no es mala idea usar ese apodo para hacerla enojarse-** Sonrió picaramente el oji-verde.

**-¡Hey es mio ese apodo¡ Yo se lo puse-** Se quejo el de pircings.

**-Pero la Coneja, como tu le dices ya tiene un Lobo que la asechara, así que cállate.-**Dijo finalmente cabreado Natsu.

**-¿Entonces si es tu objetivo?-** Pregunto Gray.

**-Si lo es...-**Dijo Con irritación Natsu. **-¡ Así que Ni se les ocurra pretenderla me escucharon! Si alguien esta rondando muy cerca de ella avísenme -** grito Natsu.

**-Claro por mi ni te preocupes, Natsu. Yo voy por la líder de..-**Natsu no lo dejo terminar.

**-¡Por la líder de las Fairy Hills!-** Exclamo sorprendido el pelirrosa.

_**-¿Por Adoriāna-San?-**_ Se pregunto una chica oji-café.

**-¡Que no MIERDA!-** Grito enojado el Fullbuster.**- Voy por la de Fairy Black-** Dijo suavecito, rascándose la nuca y tapando su mirada con el flequillo.

**-¿Ju..via?-** Pregunto Gajeel.

**-¿Si que pasa?- **Pregunto el Fullbuster.

**-Pobre de ti mi amigo, 1- Esa mujer esta loca, y vaya que te lo digo porque la conozco, 2- es la prima de Jellal- **Gray se quedo petrificado, y no supo que decir.

**-¿Y Tu Gajeel?¿Ya tienes tu presa?-** Pregunto Natsu.

**-Yo la tenia desde antes que ustedes, Gee hee-** Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa malévola.

**.**

**~En algún lugar del instituto. Una oji-azul pensaba~**

**-Ya la conociste ¿eh? Bueno eso no significa que ya te interesa, y me encargare que si lo hace, no sea por mucho tiempo-**

**-¡Adoriāna!-** Grito una chica pelo verde, y ojos cafés a lo lejos, tenia el pelo ondulado y maquillaje.

**-¿Que paso Jeshka?-**pregunto la oji-azul, pelo café.

**-¡Es sobre Natsu...-** Dijo Jeshka con desesperación.

**-¿Que paso?-** Pregunto la peli café con interés.

**- Ya decidió un objetivo, y no te gustara Adoriāna-** Dijo ella preocupada por su vida.

**-¿Enserio?-**Dijo la líder de las Fairy Hills**- ¡¿No me digas que es LUCY?!-**

**-Etto...Yo-** "La pobre" peli-verde estaba asustada.

**-CON ESA ...Eh..Bueno siempre esta el plan c, total tengo hasta la z-** Sonrió macabramente Adoriāna.

**-Gray-Kun también tiene un objetivo-** Lloro Jeshka. -**Pero no permitiré que MI GRAY-KUN Me sea quitado por esa tal Juvia-**

**-Pero que no andabas con Reoneru-**Pregunto Adoriāna.

**-No el es mi Reoneru y mi novio es Gaburieru-** Dijo Jeshka.

**-Hay Jeshka, no cambias-** Dijo Adoriāna.

**-¿Me ayudaras Adoriāna?-** Le pregunto Jeshka.

**-¡Claro, tenemos que destruir a Fairy Black!- **

**-Hai-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Sakura:** Gracias me alegro que te gustase el capitulo. Si yo también los compadezco jajaja ya vera todo lo que viene, Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto, Saludos.

***Cruz. c. gonzalez:** Gracias aquí esta aunque un poco que te guste y Saludos

***Namine Drawing:** Pues Natsu actuó como su procedencia lo indica, y Lucy pues también porque ..es problemática :3, Pues Lisanna lo que tiene es una cosa llamada envidia, la cual no sera muy buena consejera en los próximos caps. Ya sabes si tienes una pregunta házmela saber que con gusto la responderé, Saludos.

***Sore-Chan:** Si estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lucy sera guerrera por naturaleza, como leíste Polyushka les enseño a ella y a Erza. Y la chica no es Lisanna, Ella sera una como "marioneta" que sera utilizada, pero no te haré más Spoiler :). Y ya hasta Natsu decidió quien era su presa. Saludos.

***azuza dragneel:** Bueno aquí esta la conti aunque un poco tarde, Gomenasai. Espero que te guste, Saludos.

* * *

Pues aquí esta el Cap 3 ¿Que les pareció? ¿Que es lo que planean Adoriāna y Jeshka? ¿Que pasara entre Natsu y Lucy? ¿Lisanna hará algo en contra de las Fairy Black o en contra de Lucy? Siguiente cap: - _**Intentado concentrarse-**_

Saludos ...Espero sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews.

¡Se despide con entusiasmo Ivvy-Chan ! ^w^/ Acepto sugerencias o ideas que quieran darme.


	5. Intentando Concentrarse (Parte 1)

Hola Minna! Hoy vengo con la continuación de esta loca historia...Aunque un poco tarde si quieren saber mis escusas están al final del cap.

Gracias por los Favoritos y Seguidores de esta historia..

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Solo la trama de esta xD

* * *

**_~Cap Anterior~_**

_**-¿Entonces si es tu objetivo?-** Pregunto Gray._

_**-Si lo es...-**Dijo Con irritación Natsu. **-¡ Así que Ni se les ocurra pretenderla me escucharon! Si alguien esta rondando muy cerca de ella avísenme -** grito Natsu._

_**-Claro por mi ni te preocupes, Natsu. Yo voy por la líder de..-**Natsu no lo dejo terminar._

_**-¡Por la líder de las Fairy Hills!-** Exclamo sorprendido el pelirrosa._

_**-¿Por Adoriāna-San?-** Se pregunto una chica oji-café._

_**-¡Que no MIERDA!-** Grito enojado el Fullbuster.**- Voy por la de Fairy Black-** Dijo suavecito, rascándose la nuca y tapando su mirada con el flequillo._

_**-¿Ju..via?-** Pregunto Gajeel._

_**-¿Si que pasa?- **Pregunto el Fullbuster._

_**-Pobre de ti mi amigo, 1- Esa mujer esta loca, y vaya que te lo digo porque la conozco, 2- es la prima de Jellal- **Gray se quedo petrificado, y no supo que decir._

_**-¿Y Tu Gajeel?¿Ya tienes tu presa?-** Pregunto Natsu._

_**-Yo la tenia desde antes que ustedes, Gee hee-** Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa malévola._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Cheerleaders~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Cap 4 - Intentando Concentrarse (Parte 1)~**_

_~Lucy Pov~_

El día empezó, con las clases normales de todos los días. Si con lo aburrido de las clases y el cansancio, se me olvido un pequeño horriblemente jodido detalle.

LOS CHICOS DE FÚTBOL AMERICANO IBAN A ESTAR EN NUESTRAS PRACTICAS Y LUEGO TENÍAMOS QUE IR A LAS SUYAS. MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA.

Lo peor de todo no eran los chicos en si, si no el hecho de ver al maldito pelo de algodón que me desafiado y que conoce a Erza, a sin mencionar que dijeron que era mucho mejor que yo... ¿Quien es mejor que yo?, bueno no me refiero a notas, aunque si llevo lugar, me refiero a ser porrista y a ser buena en tae kwon do, ¿Uno ya no pude querer ser la mejor siquiera en eso?.

Bueno que más da, sera normal.../Si claro/.

_~Natsu Pov~_

**-Que sueño-** Dije bostezando en clases.

**-¡Señor Dragneel! ¿Con que tiene sueño eh?-** Me pregunto mi maestro Macao.

**-Si..realmente su clase es aburrida-** Dije sin importancia.

**-Si tan aburrido esta pues vaya a clase de física extra, le diré a Gildarts que le ayude con su sueño-**

**-Maldito viejo-** Pensé, cuando a Gildarts le ponen queja mía el me castiga, y de las peores formas.

**-Chicos me ausento por unos segundos, luego nos vemos.-**

**-Me nos mal-** Dijo la princesita de Hielo muy distraído para notar que Macao no se había marchado -.-

**-...-** Yo no dije nada aunque por dentro queria burlarme, ¿Porque no lo hice? porque Gildarts me iba a matar si empeoraba las cosas así que, lo deje.

**-¡Fullbuster! Acompáñeme-** Dijo molesto, muy raro en el.

**-¡Huy anda de amargado pues!-** Dijo el idiota de hielito.

**-Joder Mueve el culo Crío-** Dijo desesperado Macao.

**-Ok ok...calmado-** Estúpido Hielito, agh...

_~General Pov~_

**~Clase de Educación Física~**

**-Bueno chicas No anden de flojas necesito que hagan 100 Lagartijas-** Dijo el profesor Gildarts.

**-Hola..Gildarts nece..-**

**-Mocoso, que haces aquí-** Le pregunto Gildarts Natsu, que estaba escondido de espaldas a Macao. Antes que este pudiera contestar Macao dijo

**-Pues se porto mal en mi clase...- **Mientras relataba lo sucedido, y Natsu se esperaba las mejores regañadas de su Vida. Gray diviso un pelo celeste entre las chicas que estaban en Educación Física, "Ella" estaba allí.

Lo que significaba que podría estar cerca de su presa, si eso seria así cada vez que le respondiera a su maestro Macao lo haría más seguido, Gracias a esto el ahora podía empezar a "acecharla".

**-Oi ...flamitas ¿que tanto sabes de tu presa?-**

**-No se que viene al tema de nuestro castigo, y que Gildarts por suerte esta ocupado para no matarme-** murmuro por lo bajo **-Pero se que es becada y se llama Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia-**

**-¿Heartfilia?- **pregunto Gray. Natsu solo asintió **-¡Y dices que esta Becada!-**

Este nuevamente asintió **-¿Pero no sabes el estatus de la familia Heartfilia? Cabeza de Lava-**

**-Olle...Cállate princesa de Hielo-**

**-Como dijiste cerebro de Carbón-** Se estaban desviando del tema importante.

**-Lo que escuchaste Hielito-**

**-Pues no escuche que me dijeras si sabias su estatus Rosadito-** Dijo el mofándose.

**-Pues si la se...espera, no la se-** Dijo reflexionando.

**-Pues para que lo sepas esa familia esta igual que tu en riquezas o incluso un poco más de posesiones, si le sumas el dinero que seria cazarse con ella en algún momento seria la familia más rica y...-** Gray no termino, queria ver que tanto su compañero veía a su presa como su presa, o algo más pero su respuesta lo decepciono.

**-Luce es mi presa, lo que significa que no dejare que otro la tenga. Ella sera MÍA...Lo Juro-** Dijo con aura asesina alrededor.

¿Porque decepciono esto a Gray? porque la protegía por ser su presa, ¿pero la queria enserio?

**-Ah... enserio pero el tema aquí es que ella es rica...¿Porque no esta en Fairy Hills?-** Le dijo su pregunta a Natsu, lo otro se vería realmente Natsu era denso así que solo esperaba que no se volviera a ilusionar.

**-Eso..es ..una muy buena pregunta...-** Dijo Natsu mientras observaba que, Gildarts se dirigía hacia ellos.

**-Vez no sabes nada y la pretendes, jajaja , no me sorprendería que Loke te la quitara-** Dijo el riéndose.

**-Cállate además tu que sabes de Juvia-**

**-¡Hey!-** Dijo Gray.

**-Espera...¿Dijiste Loke?-** Pregunto Natsu.

**-Si..Loke, el dijo que Lucy le parecía interesante-**

**-¿Malditos que nos les dije que les dijeran a todos?-** Pregunto con una venita en la frente Natsu.

**-Si...pero Loke es de los Zeref Free Boys-** Dijo Gray encogiéndose de hombros. **- No se asustan con las amenazas de los Dark Fairy Boys-**

**-Pero ¿que mierda?-** natsu estaba cabreado **- Nadie me quitara a Luce, me importa un carajo que el sea de la academia Free, yo iré personalmente a amenazarlo-**

**-...-** Gray no contesto Gildarts estaba detrás de Natsu con una mirada que daba más miedo que Erza y Natsu juntos.

**-JEJE 1000 VUELTAS A LA CANCHA SIN DETENERSE- **Grito

**-¡AYE!-** Gritaron al unisolo los 2.

Al terminar las vueltas, las chicas que estaban en Educación física tenían un descanso así que Gray busco a Juvia para "acecharla".

Mientras un distraído pelirosa siguió caminando pero con los ojos cerrados tarareando una canción. y que creen si los que pensaron que Choco se equivocaron, bueno no tanto.

**-Itaii.-** Grito la rubia. Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verde Jade que la miraban intensamente, como mirando a su presa, lo que le hizo sentir escalofríos a la rubia.

Se había caído a la fuente de el patio de la escuela, y se había llevado con el a la oji-chocolate. que tenia un traje de educación física muy ligero, era la camiseta que en la parte de delante tenia la marca de Fairy Tail con 3 rallas de 3 rojos diferentes mientras atrás decía FT con letras Rosadas, Mientras que tenia un short con el cual hacían educación física que era muy muy corto y pues si El Dragneel se estaba dando un buen "taco de ojo" (una buena vista), en especial porque al caer a la fuente ellos se mojaron.

**-Y nos volvemos a encontrar Rubita-** Dijo Natsu poniendo la sonrisa "más seductora" que poseía.

**-Se ve...Sexy..-** La rubia se sonrojo por el pensamiento **-¡Cállate Rosado y quítate!-** Le decía mientras trataba a empujar a Natsu que la tenia acorralada entre la fuente y el.

**-Paga peaje-** Dijo el mirándola con ojos seductores.

**-Muere antes-** Le dijo ella y le dio una patada en su entrepierna.

**-uuuu...-** Se retorció del dolor, mientras ella se alejo corriendo lejos de allí.

_**~...lejos~**_

**-Maldito, maldito, maldito-** Decía Lucy, dejo de correr y sintió su pulso acelerado y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora **-¿Sera que Natsu...?No definitivamente no... el no...es, a de ser por correr tanto, jajaja-** Dijo mentalmente la rubia nerviosisima.

**.**

Gray no pudo encontrar a Juvia así que se fue del lugar.

_**~ Y ya solo faltaban unos minutos para la verdadera pelea por concentrarse ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

***Sore-Chan:** A mi tampoco me cae mal Lisanna pero tendra su lección, Y si que viva el Nalu y el gruvia sera el que más este presente en el siguiente cap, No va ser así de hecho Gray le atraera pero...Ok no Spoiler (jeje ) Gracias por tu review y saludos xD

***Sakura:** Claro que se pondra interesante en especial porque Lucy no se dejara tan facilmente, Gracias, me alegro que te guste, Saludos y un abrazo.

***Azuza Dragneel:** Gracias me alegro que te guste, pronto habra más Nalu. y Gruvia si también te gusta. Saludos.

***Meigore:** Pues si anda de rebelde cómo Natsu ;) tal vez incluso tengan peleas antes de el amor, Si asdf Gray pobre Juvia no sabra como hara gray... :3 Veo que te gusta el Gruvia, y el NaLu seran las parejas principales xD . Y si Natsu ira tras Lucy solo espera ...xD, Saludos.

* * *

Pues aquí esta el Cap 4 ¿Que les pareció? ¿Porque Lucy siendo Heartfilia esta becada? ¿Que es lo que planean Adoriāna y Jeshka? ¿Lisanna hará algo en contra de las Fairy Black o en contra de Lucy? ¿Podrán los chicos concentrarse? Siguiente cap: - _**Intentado concentrarse (Parte 2)-**_

Saludos ...Espero sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews.

¡Se despide con entusiasmo Ivvy-Chan ! ^w^/ Acepto sugerencias o ideas que quieran darme.

*Perdón por la tardanza la expotecnia me dejo mareada pero sabe que ! Gane 2º Lugar por eso intente e intente hacer los caps...pero no pude mi inspiración se fue y por eso desee esperar para no darles un cap sin ninguna emoción o parte Nalu*

(Spoiler solo para los que han leido el manga de la semana)

Crei que necesitaba una historia NaLu pronto, es que lo del manga Hiro Mashima al rato pondra Fairy Tail Hentai Llorare si es así, -.- espero todo este bien en el proximo cap...


End file.
